Darkness
by crazybooklover7676
Summary: What will happen when Peter seeks revenge on Tris for getting first in initiation? How will she survive the harsh Dauntless life style with her injury? No war. Set four months after the end of initaiton.
1. Chapter 1

**I know these no war stories are used a lot. But this is not going to be just any no war story. You may have read some of my other Divergent stories, like ****_What Do We Do Now?_**** and ****_All I Hear Is Nothing_****. This is going to be similar to those, but in a different setting. It was getting a bit redundant to write after the war. So, first I thought about writing it during Allegiant, but then started crying again just thinking about it. So I decided to write a no war story where Tris gets a life changing injury after Dauntless initiation. I thought it would be really cool to see her try to live in Dauntless after her injury. And I really wanted to have some of the original characters alive, because there is just nobody to write about. If any of you have any Erudite in you, I am sure you can figure out what happens to Tris from the name of this story. If not, then too bad. But enough about the inner workings of my mind, lets get to the story...**

** CHAPTER 1**

Living in Dauntless was great. It was amazing to always feel so free. In all my years in Abnegation, I had never realized how excruciatingly boring it was there. I had been in Dauntless for about four months now. I chose a job as a leader and an initiate trainer with Tobias. I got an apartment right next to Christina's and down the hall from Tobias's. Though, I practically lived with Tobias, considering half of my clothes were there and I stayed there most of the time. Everybody has gotten used to us being together, except for a few jealous girls that still try to get with him. I usually can scare them off easily, though.

Today I was walking back from work when Christina ran up beside me and started walking with me, a worried look on her face. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"What?" she asks, raising an eye brow. I just shake my head and continue walking. Once we get to our apartments, she unexpectedly pulls me through her door, making me trip in the process. She pulls me up off the ground, muttering apologies, but still frowning. I cross my arms and look at her angrily, wanting answers. But I am also concerned, because she usually doesn't act like this.

"What? I can't spend time with my best friend?" she states, very unconvincingly, trying to fake a smile.

"What is wrong Christina?" I ask. She takes a shaky breath and plops down on her couch.

"I... I think I might be pregnant." She won't look at me. I just stand there in shock. I don't know why, though. We all expected this. We all know how Christina and Will are. But they still are very young, only sixteen. Definantly not ready for a child, especially not in Dauntless.

I am brought out if my thoughts when I realize Christina is crying. I sit down next to her, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting hug. She sobs into my shoulder, muttering words that I can't understand.

"It's okay, it's okay. Everything will be alright," I whisper in her ear, trying to calm her. She eventually is able to talk clearly, wiping the tears from her face. She lays down across the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you tell Will yet?"

"No. I didn't know how. I'm so afraid of what he will think."

"It's okay Christina. I am sure he will be fine with this."

"But what are we going to do? I am not ready for a child."

"Christina, everything is going to work out." I feel like I am just spewing out empty promises. I am just trying to comfort Christina. But why does it all feel like lies? I really don't know how all of this will play out. Anything could happen.

* * *

After about half an hour, Christina is back to normal. We planned out how she is going to reveal the news to Will. I finally convinced her that she should not worry about this right now. I give her one last hug and walk out, smiling at her. I decide to take a walk instead of going back to my apartment.

I make my way towards the Chasm, savoring the beautiful sounds of the Dauntless compound. The screams and laughter, the water crashing against the rocks below me, the sound of a gun cocking behind me. I freeze, gripping the wet railing in front of me. I feel the cold metal of the gun being pressed into the back of my head. My breaths become shallow, my blood pulsing in my ears.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," the person behind me growls. Their voice sounds familiar, but my mind associates it with fear. I finally recognized him. It is Peter. He was here to kill me again. In the same exact place as last time. I try to hide my shudders, not wanting to show any weakness. He grabs my shoulder and roughly turns me to face him.

"You are going to regret ever beating me in training, Stiff," he says, pressing the gun to my forehead. I stay against the railing, not looking away from Peter. I don't know why he still cares about me beating him. He got into Dauntless, isn't that all that mattered? Maybe he wanted to be a leader, so he could corrupt our faction even more.

"Peter, listen. You don't need to do this. I didn't do anything to you," I say, slowly backing away from him.

"I said don't move!" he yells, his gun still trained on me. I quickly kick his legs out from under him, distracting him momentarily. I run away as fast as I can, Peter yelling behind me. Then I hear the gunshot, feeling the bullet enter the back of my head as I fall forward, the last thing I see is Tobias walking around the corner before everything goes black.

**I just realized how fun it is to write in a no war setting. I love being able to have all the characters! I know most of first chapters end like this, but pretty much everything else is different. I am so exited about this story. I have so many ideas.**

**I also just finished reading Allegiant, and really need someone to talk to. So if you are up for reading my long rants about how much I hate Allegiant, just PM me. I might not get back to you immediately because I am too busy trying not to drown in my tears and used tissues.**

**Please review! I really want to know what you people think, even if you absolutely hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

When I awaken, every part of my body screams in pain, most of it coming from my head. I can't seem to open my eyes, because everything is still black. My head feels like it is stuffed with cotton. For a moment I think I am dead, but dismiss the thought almost immediately. Why would I be in so much pain if I was dead? I attempt to bring my hand to my face, trying to figure out what is wrong with my eyes. Instead, pain shoots up my arm, and an exasperated groan escapes my mouth. I hear shuffling and a sigh.

"Oh Tris, your finally awake." It's Tobias. He grabs my hand, rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I see?" I ask timidly. My words are slow and slurred. He lets out a shaky sigh, hesitating.

"Well, you got shot in the part of your brain that is connected to your eyes... and you are permanently blind now." He sniffles, and I realize he is crying. But my thoughts are too jumbled to be able to comprehend much. How did this happen? How could I lose my most important sense? How can I live in Dauntless, where they throw you out if you get too old? I quickly sit up, ignoring the pain coursing through my entire body.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." I say, while Tobias is trying to get me to lie back down. But I ignore him, starting to panic, but I try to calm myself before it overwhelms me. I finally lie back down, eventually feeling the pain come back. I try to hold back my tears, but can not stop them from spilling from my eyes.

"Tobias?" I ask again.

"Hmm?"

I realize that I don't know what I was going to to ask. I just want to know if this is real. I want to know why my mind is so befuddled. I want somebody to tell me that everything is going to be alright. But instead of answering, I just let out a loud sob. I feel Tobias's fingers slide across my cheek, his hand cupping my face.

"Shh, Tris. Calm down. It's okay." I feel his warm lips press against my forehead, where Peter had his gun just moments before he shot me. I try to control my tears and focus on the current situation.

"What else happened to me?"

"Well, since you fell on your face, you broke your nose pretty badly. They had to do surgery on it to reconstruct it. You also shattered most of the bones in your right hand from falling on it too, and will have to wear a cast for a few months. They suspect that you may have more brain damage. You have been in a coma for a week. I wasn't sure if you wake up or not." His voice shakes, and he squeezes my hand tightly. I can tell he has been at my side this whole week, probably forgetting to eat and sleep. I only wish I could see him.

"How am I supposed to live in Dauntless like this?" I ask, my voice thick with emotion.

"Tris, you are strong, you will get through this."

"No I can't Tobias. Being Dauntless is all about being able to defend yourself. How am I supposed to do that if I can't see?" It is getting harder and harder to speak. I can barely get the words out of my mouth. My head is buzzing, as if a swarm of bees was released into my brain. Suddenly, I feel my body start to shake, then every muscle in my body tense up, so tightly stretched that they might snap. I scream out in pain as I lose conciousness.

I wake up to complete darkness, my body feeling numb. It seems like only my ears are working, because all I can sense is the pulsing of the heart monitor somewhere to my left, and whispering on my opposite side. I try to move any part of my body, but fail, a frustrated groan escaping my mouth. I hear a squeal and the scrape of chairs across the floor.

"Tris? Are you awake?" It's Christina. She pokes my cheek with one of her long nailed fingers. I groan again, my head starting to throb.

"Christina, don't do that," I hear Will say. How many people are in here?

"Why can't move?" I say, barely audible. My voice sounds scratchy and weak, like I haven't used it in a long time. I can't remember why I am in the hospital. All I can recall is Tobias telling me that I am blind.

"Well, you had some sort of seizure. The doctors said that the bullet may have penetrated other parts of your brain, causing it to malfunction. They had to numb your whole body, so if you had another seizure, you wouldn't get any more muscular damage," Will tells me. I start to remember everything that happened. Peter shooting me, waking up in the hospital, my muscles feeling like they were going to snap.

"Where's...Four?" It takes me a while to remember his nickname.

"We finally got him to go home for a while. He hasn't left this room since you got here." Christina answers, laughing slightly.

"When will I be able to get out of here?"

"Not for a while. They have to find out exactly what is causing the seizures. Then, depending on the severity of the damage, they may have to perform surgery to fix it. You also have to heal from your last surgery to remove the bullet from your head. That might take a while, considering that it did some damage. So I would say you will get out of here in about week, or at the longest, a month." Will replies in his Erudite manner.

"How long until I am able to move again?"

"Uh, the doctors said that the numbing stuff would wear off in a few hours, after they scan your brain to find out what is wrong with it. They should be coming soon to get you," answers Christina.

"Yeah, the numbing stuff," says Will, laughing.

"What? I forgot what it was called." She counters, annoyed. They bicker for a few more minutes, completely forgetting about me. I tune out their conversation, my head buzzing again. I realize too late what is happening. Monitors hooked up to me start beeping and screeching, my body starting to shake vigorously. I slowly lose conciousness a once again, my thoughts slipping away as the trendles of darkness pull me under.

* * *

**(Yeah, I know there is a lot of her being unconscious in this chapter, but it is crucial to the story. Also, I don't really know what happens when someone has a seizure, so I just made something up. Sorry if I am completely wrong)**

I wake up once again in darkness, cringing at the thought that everything that has happened is real. All I want to do is cry. I need someone to tell me what is happening, that everything will be okay, even if I know for a fact that it is not true. I feel so closed off from the world, locked away in this hospital room, not able to see anything.

I hear the door open, a few people walking into the room. The sound of chairs scraping accompanies the whispers above me. I can't tell who is speaking or what they are saying, my drugged brain not being able to focus on any particular thing. I feel someone gently taking my hand. At this gesture I know it must be Tobias, and that the numbing serum must have worn off. I squeeze his hand, letting him know that I am awake.

"Hey Tris. How are you?" Tobias asks solemnly. I can tell he is extremely worried about me. I wonder how long I have been here, how long he has been wasting his time sitting next to my unconscious body. I wish he would think about himself sometimes, I am sure he is a mess from waiting for me to wake up. I finally realize that he asked me a question, but struggle to remember what it was. My brain feels like it has been shut off, closed down for repairs. It takes so long to comprehend things, like I am moving in slow motion while the world speeds around me.

"Fuzzy," I finally answer. That only explains a small part of how I feel. I just don't think I can speak in complete sentences right now.

"I would expect that. We had to remove part of your brain due to injuries from the bullet and the seizures," someone says, who I am guessing is a doctor. It takes me a minute to understand exactly what he said. It finally hits me. They removed part of my brain. How am I still functioning? How is it possible to live without part of your brain? I suddenly understand why my head feels so fuzzy. All this because Peter wanted revenge. First I find out I am permanently blind, now I am missing part of my brain? What did I do to deserve this? Nothing. I didn't do anything. Peter is just evil.

"What part of my brain?" I ask slowly, curious.

"Well, first we had to remove to part of your brain that receives images from your eyes. Then, we did a scan to find out what was causing you to have seizures. We discovered that the bullet had also punctured the area of your brain that controls your movements. Thankfully, it wasn't badly damaged, so we only had to remove a small part of it. Over time, other parts of your brain will take over for the parts that were taken out. For now, you may have difficulty moving normally and may have to use a wheel chair. We will have to have to have regular check-ups to make sure you are healing correctly." The doctor pauses, then says something unimportant, the sound of the door closing telling me that he left the room. I wish he had not told me so much at once, it is hard to remember everything.

"So, I am crippled now?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed, but instead, my voice cracks as tears fill my eyes. I let out a sigh, trying to keep myself from breaking into sobs.

"No you're not. You heard what the doctor said. You will eventually be back to normal once your brain heals." Tobias replies, running his hand up my arm, stopping to let it rest on my shoulder.

"But how long will that take?" I counter. He squeezes my shoulder slightly, and I hear him sniffling. He is crying again. I can't help but let the tears run down my face.

"I don't know," he replies, his voice thick with emotion. I feel myself getting light headed and dizzy. I lay back, bringing my uninjured hand to my forehead, with difficulty, trying to steady myself. I feel the rough fabric of bandages under my finger tips. I run my hand over my entire head, wondering if it is all there. It is completely covered in a thick layer of bandages, but I feel something missing. I realize that I can't feel my hair, which confuses me, considering it is so long.

"Where is my hair?" I am sure I sound ridiculous, but I want to know.

"Oh, they had too, um, shave it all off so they could perform the surgery," Tobias says, hesitantly.

"So now I can add being bald to my list of problems." My words come out slowly, at odd pitches, long pauses in the middle of my sentences. I hate not having control over my body. I just want to scream, relieve all my pent up feelings. How could something this horrible happen to me?

Tears are still running down my cheeks as I spread my arms out, silently asking Tobias to hug me. It feels awkward having to ask him, but I can't tell where he is, so he will have to meet me halfway. I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me into a sitting position. I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. The tears have slowed down for now, my body no longer shaking with sobs. I remember a question I had earlier, but forgot to ask in all the commotion.

"How long have I been here?"

"Well, you were in a coma for a week, then had the first seizure. You were out for two days then. Then had the next seizure, and they had to knock you out completely to do all the scans and surgeries, and while you were healing. That all took about two and a half weeks. So you have been here for about a month." He sighs, squeezing me more tightly against his chest. "I'm just glad I can finally have my Tris back."

"Your Tris? Since when have you owned me?" I say, pulling away from him, a smile creeping through my tears.

"Since I first saw you after I helped you off the net." At this, he pulls my face up to his, placing his lips on mine. How I have longed for the comfort of his closeness. Even the the slightest brush of his finger tips across my cheek can make me forget all my problems, at least for moment.

I can not wait to get out of this stuffy hospital and go home with him. I try to not think of what will happen then, of how my life will continue after this incident. It adds to the heavy feeling in my chest, making it harder to breathe. So, I just keep my lips pressed to Tobias's, trying to forget all of my problems that are weighing on me right now.

**So, what do you think? I do know some things about brains, so most of the stuff should be close to correct. But I am not a doctor, so don't get angry if I am completely wrong about most of the medical stuff. This story is a lot different and more complicated than my other ones like this. I am really glad that I chose the no-war setting. It really works for the story. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I really want to know what you people think about this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was able to update earlier this time. I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

**This is just some of my really deep thoughts that I wrote down and thought they applied to Divergent.**

_**Most people think pain is a bad thing.**_

_**But I think it is beautiful.**_

_**It shows that we do not live in a pristine world, with perfect lives.**_

_**It shows that humans are not flawless.**_

_**It shows that we are real, and not just beings, going along with what everybody else is doing.**_

_**But most of all, it shows that we can be broken, and as hard as we try to be perfect at everything we do, the pain will always be there to bring us back to reality.**_

_**It doesn't mean you should cause yourself pain, but to realize that it is there to show that you do have weaknesses.**_

_**So, pain is truly something amazing.**_

_**Weather you embrace it or avoid it, it will always be there, ready to show what it really means to live.**_

**** _**CHAPTER 3**_

After Tobias and I finally break apart, he lays me back down. He holds a hand to my cheek, stroking my face with his light touch. He whispers comforting things into my ear and I eventually fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, I feel dizzy and disoriented. My limbs still feel like they are detached from my body, my head feeling empty and light. I start to feel frustrated, having no control over my body. I can feel my many questions pounding on the inside of my skull, waiting to be asked. I hear soft breathing on my right, knowing it must be Tobias. He must be asleep, and I argue with myself on whether I should wake him up or let him continue sleeping. I really want answers to all of my questions, but I am sure he has barely slept in days, so I decide against it. I just lay in the darkness, its heavy feeling enveloping me.

I have never experienced a darkness so black, so crushing. Even when you close your eyes, you can still see the dim red light through your eyelids. But I see nothing. Just a black so dark that it is indescribable. I feel so disconnected from the world around me, the loneliness scaring me. I feel unimportant, forgotten, left to survive in my own little nightmare. I just can not believe that I will never get to see anything ever again. I will never see Tobias or Christina or Uriah or anyone. I will never see the Dauntless compound, all my favorite things in life. I will never see my future, no matter how badly I want to. Tears start to well up in my eyes as I hear movement and feel Tobias approaching.

"Hey Tris, how are you?" he says gently, taking my hand and rubbing it.

"Too many things for me to say," I answer honestly. My mind is a jumbled mess right now, and having part of my brain removed isn't helping.

Tobias helps me into a sitting position, but ends up having to hold me up because I can barely move, let alone support myself. I am thinking it is going to be a long time until I am able to walk again. Tobias slides onto the bed, sitting close to me. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling his fingers slip in between mine.

"I still don't completely understand what is wrong with me." My words still fumble, taking a long time to just say the one sentence. I hear him sigh beside me.

"Well, there is a lot wrong with you, so where do you want me to start?"

"My head."

"Well, when you got shot, the bullet only barely hit you. But it still caused major damage to the part of your brain that connects with your eyes. They had to remove all of it because there was no way to fix it; and if they left it like that, there is no way you could of survived."

"So, not having that part of my brain only caused me to be blind."

"Correct. But the bullet also entered the part of your brain that processes your movements. They only had to remove part of that, though," he replies.

"What exactly does that part do?"

"When you want to move, your brain sends messages to your body, telling it to move. Usually, you can do it without thinking; but since they removed half of that part, your brain can't send the messages to your body as well. But the human brain is an amazing thing, and your's will develop so you will be able to move normally, with some therapy of course," he says, rubbing my back.

"What happened to the rest of my body?"

"You have the injuries to your nose and hand from falling. And you got a few bad scrapes that may take a while to heal. But that's about everything that is wrong with you."

Everything seems to make sense now. I am glad Tobias is willing to give me all the information, unlike the doctor from earlier. But I am still confused about a few things, pieces still missing from the mental puzzle of information I am building. I ask the question that I have been anxious to know the answer to for ages.

"What happened to Peter?"

Tobias stays silent for a moment, hesitating.

"I... I shot him and pushed him into the Chasm."

I gasp slightly, shocked that Tobias would do that, but also knowing that I would expect that from him. He saw him shoot me. He was right there. He is so protective over me. I feel an overwhelming sense of relief, finally being free from the constant threat of Peter.

* * *

The next few days go by uneventfully. Just lying in bed all day, talking to Tobias and anyone else who comes by. I am able to sit up without support now, but that's all really. I have become a bit closed off, but the doctors expected that, considering I have lost my sight, which is important in communication. I have also been getting these strange twitches, where my whole body suddenly jolts as if I had been struck by lightning. Tobias says that it is a result of my brain trying to function correctly, but failing.

It is going to take a long time for me to heal, and then, even after that, I will never be the same again, no matter how much I hope that I will wake up to a normal Dauntless morning. But no, I have never been, and will never be normal. Because I am aware in simulations. Because I have an aptitude for three factions. Because I am Divergent.

Today has been like any other day since I have been in the infirmary. I am sitting alone for once, hoping to get the news that I will be able to leave soon. I want to get out of this closed off place and get back to my life. Unless they decide to throw me out of Dauntless. Every time I think about the chance of me being factionless, my stomach churns. I could never survive out there in the state I am in. Maybe they would let me stay because I am disabled. Maybe in a different faction, but not in Dauntless. They are too brutal and harsh for sympathy.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Tris, somebody should have told me you were alone. I would have come faster," Tobias says, walking to the side of the bed. I hear the rustling of bags being set on the ground.

"I don't always have to be watched. What is going to happen to me in a hospital?"

"Well, I don't want you to be alone. But that doesn't matter. I got you a present," he says, obviously exited.

"Really? There is no need to get me anything."

"Oh, come on. Can't I get my girlfriend a present?" I can tell he is grinning, even if I can't see him.

"Well, what is it?" I ask, starting to get impatient.

"Actually, it is two things. For the first present, you will need to stay still for a second." I hear the rustling of bags again as Tobias retrieves the presents. I feel him gently slip something over my bandaged head. I reach up to feel what it is. It can feel knit fibers creating a criss-cross pattern. It fits snugly over my scalp, covering it completely. I come to the conclusion that it is a knit hat, like the ones usually worn in the winter to keep you warm.

I huge smile spreads across my face. Tobias must of known I wouldn't want to go around bald with stitches in my head. I love how he is so thoughtful of me. He always knows what I need or want, even if I never say anything about it.

"Thank you so much, Tobias. I love it. What else did you get me?" I curse myself for being so selfish. Even after living in Dauntless for a while, my Abnegation habits still haunt me. I just can't seem to shake them.

"Well, I know how much you hate the infirmary's food, so I brought you something." He slips a plate and fork into my hands. "Dauntless cake, your favorite."

I don't say anything, instead just shoveling the delicious cake into my mouth. I was getting tired of the infirmary's bland food, the main reason I want to get out being to get some real food. Tobias chuckles as I groan, realizing there was no more cake. I set the empty plate down and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. About as tight as my weak muscles can muster.

"Thank you so much," I whisper in his ear, then kiss his cheek. He sits on the bed, pulling my limp body up onto his lap. I still have not been able to move my legs properly, which is worrying me. I run my fumbling hands across his back and chest, up and down his arms, my fingers brushing lightly against his cheek. He just sits still as I feel him, taking in his appearance with my fingers. I bury my face into his neck, my long nose rubbing against his throat.

"What would you say if I told you I could get you out of here?" he whispers quietly into my ear. I pull away from him slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that I could get you a wheel chair and push you around the infirmary. I am not really allowed to take you out of here, but I can take you to see Christina at the front desk, she has really been wanting to see you." I almost had forgotten that Christina had gotten a job as a nurse. I smile and nod, agreeing that I need to get a change in scenery, even if I cant see it.

* * *

Tobias pushes me in the wheel chair he found, heading to the front desk to see Christina.

"Hey Tris. Glad to finally see you out of that stuffy room. I like your hat, looks good with your complection," Christina says as we arrive at the desk. She seems drained, her usual bubbly personality gone. She instructs Tobias to wheel me behind the desk, right next to her. She tells him to take a break while she watches me. He kisses me, saying good-bye as he leaves the infirmary.

"How have you been Tris?"

"About as good as you can be in my condition." That is a small lie. I could be better.

I suddenly remember something from before I was attacked, before I got into this huge mess.

"Did you tell Will?" I wonder if she followed through with our plan.

"Tell him what?" She asks, confused.

"That you are...pregnant."

"Oh, yes I did. I took your advise, and it turned out well. At first he freaked out, but then I calmed him down and he is actually exited now." She says, sighing. I can tell she has not been sleeping, the way her voice rumbles, how lifeless she sounds. This is not the usual Christina I know so well.

"How have you been? You don't sound too good." I do want to know what doing this to her.

"Oh, just morning sickness making it hard to sleep. But enough about me, I want to know exactly what is going on in that cut up brain of your's. Four tried to explain it to me, but he is so Erudite-like. Did he come from there? I know he transferred." Christina says, getting off topic. She tends to get distracted often.

"No, he did not transfer from Erudite, and I am not telling you where he did transfer from. Anyway, about my head. They had to remove parts of it, making me blind and temporarily paralyzed, I guess you could say. It's really just that my muscles are damaged and it takes a while for my brain to tell my body move. I haven't been able to really move my legs yet, but that hopefully isn't permanent." That is probably the most I have said all at once since I woke up in the infirmary. I have been able to talk more fluently, but it is still hard to get the words out. Suddenly, my whole body twitches, and Christina gasps, asking if I am okay. I assure her that I am fine, and she goes back to the conversation.

"That makes a little more sense. I am just so sad that you will never get to see again. How will we go shopping? How will you shoot guns, or throw knives, or fight?" she asks, grabbing my arm and squeezing it gently.

"I doubt I will be here for much longer." I mumble, my head tilting down.

"What do you mean?"

"They will probably throw me out like they do will all the people who are too old." My chest tightens. I have been worrying about this for days, but I never told anyone about it.

"No Tris, they wouldn't do that! I wouldn't let them, and I know Four would die before letting them take you away. There is no need to worry about that." She says, exasperated. I mumble a response, but I don't completely agree with her. The Dauntless are harsh, and she of all people should know that.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I overheard the doctors talking about letting you out of here soon," she says, sounding like her normal bubbly self for once.

"Really? When?" I ask, eager to get out of here as soon as possible.

"In a day or two, after they make sure you are completely stable." They phone at her desk rings, interrupting us. She picks it up, talking to the person on the other end for a moment, then hangs up. "Sorry, just somebody making an appointment. So where were we?"

We talk for another hour or so, but I start to get tired so Christina wheels me back to my room. There she clumsily helps me back into my bed, almost dropping me on the ground. She says good-bye, leaving the room as I drift off into sleep.

**I know that I am probably completely wrong with all medical stuff, but who cares. This is a fanfiction, it doesn't matter. Don't forget to review! I want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy late Thanksgiving! I finished this chapter a few days ago, but I never had a chance to post it. I saw Catching Fire a few days ago, and if any of you want to have a long discussion about it, just PM me. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, it is just a filler.**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Christina was right, of course. The doctors came to me two days later, telling me that I could leave after they did a few tests. I was ecstatic, but also anxious. I couldn't wait to get out of here, but how was I supposed to live in such a vulnerable and dependent state?

Over the past two days, I have been able to stand up, but I am still not able to walk due to muscle spasms because of over exertion. I can't do much with my arms either. If I try to lift anything too heavy, I will have similar spasms to those in my legs. I still have the strange twitches, but not as often now. It is difficult, and I spend every minute of every day wondering if I will ever be fully healed. Maybe in a long time, but for now, I have to be constantly monitored to make sure nothing happens to me.

They scanned my brain, confirming that it was healing correctly. They did a few other simple tests, checking my mental state, my reflexes, my overall health. Once they deemed me stable, Tobias pushes me out in the wheel chair I have become accustomed to. My heart starts to pound as we finally exit the dank infirmary, my fingernails digging into the armrests of the chair, anticipation crushing any other feeling I had earlier.

I hear the sounds of Dauntless, the same ones I was enjoying before I was shot. The screams of happy children echoing through the long hallways. The splashing of the water against the chasm walls in the distance. But everything sounds off, clearer, intensified. Like my ears are making up for my eyes. I can hear Tobias's every movement, every breath. I can almost picture the world around me, just by the sounds. It is a strange sensation, like nothing I have ever experienced. We finally arrive at Tobias's apartment, him unlocking the door and pushing me inside. I hear him collapse on the couch beside me, sighing. I reach out and find his arm, letting my hand trail down it until it meets his hand, my fingers slipping in between his.

"Tobias?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

"What is going to happen now?"

He sighs again, lifting me out of the wheel chair, setting me on top of him. I lay my head on his chest, taking in his scent that always makes me feel safe.

"I have no idea. We will just have to take it day by day," he finally replies. Tears start to well up in my eyes as reality hits me. This is my life now. I will never be the same. The tears leak out of my eyes, falling on Tobias's shirt. He wraps his arms more tightly around me, placing a light kiss on my forehead. I just lay and sob for hours, it seems. I can hear Tobias's occasional sniffles, making me cry even harder. I hurts to see him sad. Well, not even see him.

After what feels like days, I finally stop crying. I lay on Tobias's chest, rising and falling with his breathing. My face is tucked into his neck, his hand cradling my head gently. I always wear the hat he gave me, I usually never take it off. I don't think I will for a long time, I will try to hide my vulnerability for as long as possible.

"Are you hungry? I think I have some food in here somewhere," Tobias asks, starting to sit up.

"Yes, I hope the food isn't spoiled, though." He lifts me off of him and sets me back on the couch. I hear him walk into the kitchen and open a few of the cabinets. I can't help but smile at his devotion to make sure I am okay. He is so over protective of me. Unless he feels like he has to help me. Maybe he is angry at me getting hurt, and leaving him with having to take care of me. I am so helpless that I need assistance just to sit up sometimes. I bet he is wondering why he was stuck with the burden of constantly helping me do everything. I bet he hates me for it. I start to tear up again at the thought as I hear him walk back into the room. I try to wipe my tears away, but he must have noticed.

"Tris? What's wrong?" he asks in a calm comforting voice, with worry hidden in it. Maybe he does truly care about me. But I don't always trust my judgements.

"Are you angry that you are stuck caring for me?" I suck in a breath, trying to steady myself. He takes my face in his hands.

"What? No Tris, of course not. I would take care of you no matter what, because I love you more than anything." He gently kisses me, pulling away after a moment. "Now, you need to eat."

After I finish eating, Tobias carries me to the bed, setting me down and then lying down beside me. I am not exactly tired, so I let my fingers travel across Tobias's face, taking in his features that I love so much. His hooked nose, his long hair, his lips. I feel him smile under my touch, his hot breaths warming my fingertips. I move forward and press my lips to his, my body buzzing with electricity. He moves even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Let my hands run down his back, across his chest, and back up to his face. We continue kissing until I get dizzy from lack of air. I have to pull away to catch my breath. After I do we just lie in silence, until my eyes start to close, and I smile, glad to finally be back home.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I wake to a blinding light, so bright that I can't see anything else. Slowly, it fades away, revealing Tobias's face hovering above mine. He is smiling down at me, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. His voice suddenly comes into focus, and I realize what he is saying.

"You are worthless," he says, his face contorting into a disgusted scowl. "You can't even walk. Why did I even love you? You are so ugly with those stitches on your bald head. Why do I have to take care of you? You should have died when you got shot." Tears flow out of my eyes. What is wrong with him? Was everything he said before a lie? I push him away from me and scramble off of the bed. I end up falling on my back, my limbs not cooperating with my brain. He looks off the edge of the bed, staring at me with an evil smile.

I try to move away from him, but he grabs my ankles, pulling me back onto the bed. I try to punch him, but he pins down my body. I look up again to see Peter instead of Tobias. My body starts to quake in fear. He pulls out a gun and presses it to my forehead. I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to get out if his grasp. His finger nails dig into my arm, leaving red marks. The last thing I see is Peter pulling the trigger before everything turns red.

I sit up, screaming into the darkness. I feel arms around me and scream even louder. I try to get out of the person's grasp, but I can't see anything. My whole body shakes furiously. I can't get my limbs to move. I become aware of someone yelling at me trying to get to me through my screams.

"Tris! Tris, calm down! It was just a dream." I recognize the person as Tobias, his stressed voice bringing me back to reality.

"Tris, it's okay, just calm down," he says, pulling me closer to him. I start to cough and wheeze, my throat sore from the screaming. The dream seemed so real, like I could actually see, like Peter was back to get me again. Tears start to flow out of my eyes, cutting trails through the sweat already covering my face. My body still shakes, making the bed vibrate. I can't seem to form words, my voice probably gone from screeching. Tobias holds me tightly, rocking back and forth while whispering comforting things into my ear.

"Tris, can you tell me what happened in your dream?" He tries to sound calm, but I know that he is scared for me. I take a deep breath, trying to level my breathing.

"I-I saw you, and you w-were telling me how worthless I-I am." My voice is in fact, very hoarse, and it doesn't help that I can't stop my sobs. I suck in more breaths, not being able to get enough air. "Then you turned into Peter, a-and he shot me again."

"Tris, you are not worthless, you are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. You don't need to worry about Peter, he is gone forever." He holds me even closer, pulling me onto his lap, his hand cradling my head.

He calms me down enough to were I can speak clearly. I have stopped shaking, but my breathing is still ragged and uneven.

"Tobias, what time is it?"

"About time for breakfast." He answers, rubbing my back.

"Good, because I'm starving."

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria, or eat here?"

I sigh, not sure what to choose. Tobias isn't the best cook, and is probably out of food. But I really would like to stay in here forever, not having contact with anyone else. I really don't want to have to talk to anybody, to be constantly pitied. But I have to get out there sometime.

"We can go to the cafeteria." I answer, finally. Tobias helps me get washed and changed, making sure I take all the medicine the doctors gave me. He sets me in my wheel chair, pushing me through the Pit.

"So, how are you feeling, Tris? Please tell the truth." He asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm not as sore as I was yesterday." I don't want him to be so worried about me. How am I supposed to explain how I feel on the inside? He would never understand.

He doesn't say anything else as I hear the cafeteria doors open. I am hit with the sound of hundreds of people screaming, it pounds in my ears. I cover them, not liking the noise. It becomes a dull purring, my pumping blood louder than it. I feel Tobias's hands on me, trying to talk to me. I slowly pull my hands off my ears, trying to not let the sound overpower me.

"Tris, what's wrong? Do you want to leave?" Tobias asks, grasping my shoulders.

"No, no, it's fine. The sound was just overwhelming, after being secluded in a quiet hospital for weeks." He rolls me up to a table, sitting down beside me and taking my hand.

"Tris, it's good to see you out of the infirmary," says Uriah from beside me, touching my shoulder. Everyone else at the table, who includes Christina, Zeke, Will, Shauna, and Marlene, greets me.

"Yeah, it's good to finally get out of that dank place." Tobias leaves briefly to get both of us food, reluctant to leave me for too long. Once he gets back, he gives me my food and immediately takes my hand again. He hasn't lost contact with me since I left the infirmary. Although, I don't know what I would do without him. I probably wouldn't even be alive.

I try to participate in the conversation, but I just don't feel like talking. My voice is still hoarse from this morning, but nobody questions it. I slowly eat my food, not really paying attention to it. I start to pull away from the world, my mind taking over. I think of my future, how being blind changes everything. Will I ever accomplish anything? Will I ever be truly Dauntless again? Will I ever get married? Will I have kids? How would I raise them without even knowing what they look like?

I am brought out my thoughts when Tobias squeezes my hand, trying to get my attention.

"Do want to go home now?" He asks. I answer yes and he throws away our trash as I say good-bye to our friends. He wheels me back to his apartment. When we get there, he sits me on the couch next to him.

"Don't you have to work?" The question just occurred to me. He lays a hand on my arm, lightly brushing his fingers across my skin.

"Well, you are technically disabled, so I can temporarily get off of work so I can take care if you until you are fit to take care of yourself." Just hearing that makes me feel weaker. I push down the feeling, telling myself that I am healing quickly and will be better soon.

"Will I ever work again?" I ask, lacing my fingers between his.

"Well, there's nothing stopping you. You can still easily be a Dauntless leader." He leans forward and lightly kisses me, causing me to smile. I play with his fingers, tracing them with my own. My hand is still in a bulky cast, only half of my fingers moveable

"I want to try to walk again," I blurt out, not really aware of what I am saying.

"Yes, you should. The doctors said you will need intense physical therapy to regenerate your muscles. They were badly damaged from the seizures. They said that you will need to go back to the infirmary once a week and do some weight lifting and running on the days that you don't go. So you should be trying to walk as much as possible." He replies.

I stand up carefully, my weak legs shaking beneath me. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, holding me up. "Well, eager, aren't we?"

"You said to walk as much as possible." I retort, smiling. He doesn't do anything to reply, which worries me. "Tobias?"

"I forgot to tell you, the doctors said that your leg muscles might have been too damaged to be able to walk well again. You might have to get leg braces if you don't show any improvement." I feel his arm tighten around me.

"Well, I guess that I have to make sure that I improve, then." I say, sounding cocky.

Tobias chuckles. "I guess so, then," he replies in a tone mocking mine. I put my arm around his shoulder and start to walk forward, my feet sliding across the floor. Tobias guides me around for a while, until I release myself from his grip, walking on my own. I put my arms in front of me, to feel anything that I might bump into. I only take a few stumbling steps until my legs give out, Tobias catching me before I fall. I feel like a child just learning how to walk, like I have to relearn everything. All the things I took for granted are gone now: my sight, my ability to walk, my independence.

"Why don't you take a break?" He says it as more of a command than a question. I would continue, but my legs are starting to shake from over exertion. I feel light headed, and all I want to do is lay down. So, I listen to Tobias and let him guide me back to the couch, setting me on his lap. I lean back against him, letting out a large sigh. So many things are weighing on me right now, and I can't find any relief.

"I was thinking that we should move your things from your apartment to here." His breaths warm my face, his hands running up and down my arms. "There is really no need for you to have your own apartment now."

I turn towards him and lay my head on his shoulder, my nose rubbing his neck. "I guess I could move in with you. Only if you keep it cleaner in here."

"Of course," he says, chuckling, "anything for you. So when do you want to go over there?"

"How about now? I don't really have much to bring though."

"Well, that will make it easier. Let's go." He pushes me fast through the hallways up to my room. I screech in laughter as he pushes me even faster, the air rushing past my face, whistling in my ears. Even though I can't see the world around me, I can still enjoy it in every way.

When we get to my old apartment, Tobias searches through it for all if my things. He left me in the middle of the room, doing everything himself. I know my way around my own home, so I decide to help a little. I try to push my wheel chair forward as gently as possible, not wanting to hit anything. My arms are barely strong enough to complete this task, and my cast makes my hand almost unusable, but I manage. I wheel myself over to where I know where my dresser is, opening the drawers, taking clothes out and setting them on my lap. I take a few other things from around the room, bringing them back to the bed and setting them down.

"Well, you seem to be a lot more independent than I thought," Tobias tells me. It definantly makes me feel better about my myself. I smile and turn my head in his general direction.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me, Tobias." He chuckles, and I hear him walking back across the room, looking for anything that could be left.

"Is there anything else you have here?" he asks. I am about to say no when I remember one thing I forgot. I quickly roll to my bedside table, pulling out my most important possession. The necklace with the black jeweled pendant in the shape of Dauntless flames that Tobias gave me as a gift for getting into Dauntless. I wore it everyday, only taking it off at night and putting in the drawer of my bedside table. I had forgotten to put it on the day Peter attacked me because I was late for work. I feel the cold metal, remembering the day he gave it to me. I smile wider at the good memories.

"It would be bad if you forgot this." He comes up behind me a takes the necklace from my hand, hooking it around my neck. "I know how much you love it."

He kisses my cheek and walks away, gathering my things together and putting them in what I am guessing is a box. I play with the chain around my neck, pressing the charm to my lips. I can taste the metal, the jewels pressing into my skin. Tobias comes back over to me.

"Could you hold this box for me?" I nod and he hands me the box, placing it in my lap. He pushes me back to _our_ apartment. I love the way that sounds. Before, I was scared to be that close in my relationship with Tobias, but now I don't have much of a choice. He is really the only one who could stand caring for me all the time, and I am completely incapable of living alone now.

We put my things in specific places in the apartment, so I will be able to get them. By the time we are done, I am starting to fall asleep. Tobias brings me to the bed, tucking me under the covers before getting in beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I slowly drift off, hoping I don't have any nightmares tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry two days after Christmas! I have been extremely busy lately, and sick. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. It's just a filler. I am almost done with the chapters of my other stories, and they will be up soon.**

**_CHAPTER 6_**

I wake up to a loud knocking on the door. I groan and feel around on the bed, searching for Tobias. He is still asleep beside me. I shake him, trying to wake him.

"Tobias, there's someone at the door," I mumble tiredly. He gets up and walks to the door, a low voice coming from outside. I move further down in the bed, trying to hear the conversation.

"Tris needs to come to a meeting with the leaders to discuss her staying in Dauntless." It takes me a while to realize that the other person is Max.

"I have to be there with her." Tobias replies sternly.

"Fine, but be at the meeting room right after lunch." I hear the door close and Tobias's light footsteps coming back to the bed.

"Did you hear all of that?" he asks, sitting next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes. Do you think that I will be able to stay here?"

"There's no way of knowing," he says truthfully.

"What time is it?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"About eight o'clock. Do you want to go to breakfast?" He squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. I answer yes and he helps me get ready. It takes a lot longer, showering, getting dressed, getting me in my wheelchair. I couldn't do any of this without Tobias's help. He is my life source.

We enter the cafeteria, and the sound isn't as overwhelming this time. Tobias takes me out of my wheelchair and sets me right next to him. I am glad because he seems like the only thing that matters anymore, and I can't stand being away from him.

"Hi Tris. How are you?" Christina asks.

"Fine. . ." I lift my arms up slowly to adjust my hat, so it covers up my bandages.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something with me. I know you have been cooped up for a while. And I have been so bored without my best friend." She asks timidly, probably afraid that I will say no. I touch Tobias's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What would you say to that?" I ask him. He takes my hand and squeezes it, hesitating to answer.

"I guess you could go. Just don't get into any trouble," he answers. Christina squeals and we quickly finish our food.

"Remember to have her back by lunch. She has to go to a meeting." Tobias tells Christina.

"Okay _mom_. We'll be back by 12:00." I smirk at him and he chuckles, then leans down and kisses me gently. I don't want to leave him, but I do need some time to myself. He helps me back in my wheel chair and Christina pushes me out of the cafeteria quickly, exited about whatever she has planned.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I was thinking that we could go to my apartment for a while to talk. Then we could do whatever you want to do," she tells me, and I agree. She pushes me through a door, probably to her apartment, and sits in front of me.

"So, what do want to talk about?" I ask.

"I don't want to be rude, but what is it like to be blind?"

"Oh," I sigh, not sure what to say. It is almost impossible to describe. "Well, I can sense motion and light and where things are. It kind of strange actually, almost like seeing without seeing. And I can hear things more clearly now. Everything is a black so dark, it doesn't even seem like a color. Waking up everyday, I think that everything was just a dream, but when I realize that my eyes are open, that I can't really see, I realize that this is just an endless nightmare."

I grip my necklace tightly, my eyes burning with tears. I suddenly remember that I was talking to Christina. She hasn't said anything yet.

"So, how far along are you?" I quickly change the subject.

"Oh, about three months. I'm starting to show."

"Really? That's great!" I smile widely at her.

"You can feel my stomach if you want." I nod at her and she walks over to me. She takes my hands out of my lap and places them on her stomach. My smile gets bigger as I feel her small baby bump, imagining what her child will be like.

"I'm so happy for you Christina. You are going to be a great mom." She leans down and hugs me tightly, almost crushing me.

We continue talking, not mentioning anything about our current situations again. After a while, I start to get uncomfortable from sitting for so long. Christina helps me stand up and limp around the room slowly. I only wish that I could walk normally. It would make my life much easier.

"Four is so good to you," Christina says, adjusting my arm around her shoulder to help me stay upright. She sounds sad, almost jealous. "His devotion to make sure that you are okay. The way he looks at you. How he just dropped everything to take care of you. The way he kisses you, like he might never see you again. There is no doubt that he loves you. Will has never loved me like that."

I don't know how to respond to that. I have realized some of those things about Tobias, but I didn't know that others had too. And how Christina thinks that Will isn't as good as Tobias. Of course he is, isn't he?

"Christina, I think the reason that Four acts like that towards me is because he almost lost me." I try to comfort her, but I can tell she is starting to get angry.

"But even before that, he still treated you like royalty. Will has never even gotten me a gift or done anything special for me! All he did was get me pregnant with a baby that I don't want!"

"People have different ways of expressing their love for others. I am sure that Will loves you very much-" I try to continue, but she lets go of me, causing me to lose my balance and fall on the chair behind me. Fortunately, I grab onto it and catch myself before I hit the ground.

"You know, I have even spoken to him in a week. He doesn't stay here anymore, he took most of his stuff one night and left while I was asleep. He doesn't even look at me anymore! He told me he would stay and help me with the baby. He told me that he loved me and the baby. But he lied to me, and I can't believe that I actually trusted him!" She is screaming now, and I am sure that the whole compound can hear her.

I don't know how to respond to her. I didn't know that Will had lied to her and left her. How did she hide this? She had been so happy just moments before. It must be the mood swings from her pregnancy.

"Christina, are you sure that he left you? He could of just-" she interrupts me again, not even listening to what I am saying.

"Marlene told me that she saw him coming out of some girl's apartment yesterday. He just left me for some ugly girl that isn't pregnant. I can't believe him!"

She has started stomping around the room, screaming insults about Will, knocking over everything in the process. I can hear the glass of a picture shattering on the floor, along with snapping of something plastic hitting the ground. I slowly stand up, carefully walking over to where I hear Christina, feeling with my feet as I go. I try not to stumble over the debris scattering the floor as I reach out to her, trying to figure out where she is.

"Christina!" I try to get her attention. I hear her rampage stop for a moment, and then her footsteps crashing over to me.

"Tris! I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asks, grabbing onto my shoulders. I'm glad she did, because my legs were about to give out. She brings me back to the couch, then sits next to me.

"Do you know why Will would leave me?"

This question surprises me. How would I know the answer? "No, he had no reason to leave you, especially after he said he would stay."

"Then why did he lie to me? He could have just told me that he didn't want the baby. We don't have to keep it." She starts sniffling, signalling that she is probably going to start sobbing soon.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't know. At first I wanted to because I thought Will was exited about it. I was too, but I was even more scared. Now that Will is gone, the scared has overpowered the excitement."

"Maybe you can think about it for awhile. It is a big decision."

"What would you and Four do on this situation?"

"Well," I think of how my life would be like in that situation. Not being blind, but being pregnant at sixteen; and then Tobias leaving me, which he wouldn't do. "I think that I would ask Four why he left, and figure out what to do with the child."

"But what would you do with it, if Four didn't leave you?" She is starting to cry, her voice thick with emotion.

"Um, well, I think that we would keep the baby and just see how it turns out. We could never get rid of it," I tell her. She throws her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asks through her tears.

"You could talk to Will about all this," I suggest. I suddenly realize that I need to be at that meeting soon. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's almost 12:00." We both freeze. I have to be back at the cafeteria or Tobias will get angry. Tobias. I hadn't realized how much I miss him. His constant touches and kisses. I need to get back to him now.

Christina shoves me back into my wheel chair and pushes me back to the cafeteria as fast as she can. The air rushes past me as we reach the doors. She wheels me to the table, next to Tobias.

"Good, you got back on time," he says, pulling me out of my wheel chair and placing me next to him again. I move as close to him as possible, craving contact with him. He wraps and arm around my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me. I grab his shirt and pull him closer, surprising him. We kiss for a while, but then I remember Christina and how jealous she must be right now. I pull away and turn back towards the table. Tobias slides a plate of food in front of me and I start to eat. Nobody talks, which makes it awkward.

When I finish eating, Tobias pushes me to the meeting room, where I can hear whispering of many other people. He brings me to a table and sits next to me. He takes my hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He seems tense.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in his ear.

"Our dads are here." I am surprised at first, but then realize that they are here because they are leaders.

After a while, the whispering stops, and somebody walks to the front on the room.

"We are here to discuss the situation of Tris Prior."


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got this chapter done. Even though I have been on winter break, I just haven't had the time to write. Saying that, I also haven't had time to draw a picture of Tris in this story. But I got tons of new drawing pencils for Christmas, so I try to draw it soon. I will be drawing one for What Do We Do Now too. I hope you like this chapter. Well, you probably will hate the end. **

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_Tobias POV_

These past few days have been hard for me, and even harder for Tris. I can't imagine how it must be, knowing that you will never see again; and on top of that, being practically paralyzed.

It breaks my heart to see her like this, so weak, so defenceless. But what really hurts me is when she looks at me, or when I think she is looking at me. Knowing that she can't actually see me, that she will never see me.

She is so dependent on me, and would never survive if I wasn't here for her. But I would never leave her. I love her more than anything, as I have told her many times before. I was so afraid that I had lost her, I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

Now, I am pushing her in her wheelchair to the meeting she has to go to. I can tell something is bothering her, but I don't know what exactly. I wheel her through the doors of the meeting room and up to the long wooden table, then sit next to her. Around us, leaders from every faction are whispering to each other, looking at Tris. I tense up as I see Marcus staring at me, sitting next to Tris's father. He makes no expression as I take Tris's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"What's wrong?" she asks, whispering in my ear. I am surprised me that she noticed my change in mood just from me grabbing her hand.

"Our dads are here," I tell her. She doesn't respond, just sits there, thinking. She has been doing that lately, stopping in the middle of conversations, getting lost in her thoughts.

After a while, Max walks up to the head of the table, causing everybody to go silent. "We are here to discuss the situation of Tris Prior.

"We need to decide wether she is fit to stay in Dauntless or become factionless," he continues. Another Dauntless stands up, shuffling papers around in her hands.

"From what we know, she was attacked, and became blind from her injuries. Would you like to add anything to that, Tris?" she asks, turning towards her.

Tris sucks in a shaky breath, sitting up straight in her chair. "I was attacked by Peter. He shot me in the head, causing me to have to have surgeries to remove that damaged parts of my brain. It left me blind and temporarily paralyzed."

"We found Peter dead in the Chasm with a bullet wound in the shoulder. Were you the cause of that?" Max asks, suspicious. Tris turns her head towards me, biting her lip. I just wish I could disappear right now. What will they do when they find out that I killed him?

"Of course, we could check the footage from the cameras. Would you be able to retrieve that for us, Four?" he asks, almost evilly.

"Um, sure. I can go get it now." I swallow hard and stand up slowly, giving Tris's hand one last squeeze before I hurry out of the room. I hate to leave her there, but I can't disobey the leaders, unless I want to get in worse trouble. I run to the control room, many thoughts crowding my mind.

I sit down at the desk, searching for the correct footage. I find the file from the day it happened by the Chasm. I quickly save it onto a flash drive and run back to the meeting room.

When I get there, I hand the flash drive to Max, and sit next to Tris again. She fidgets with her Dauntless necklace as he inserts the flash drive into a projector, pressing a few buttons to make an image appear on the wall behind him.

I watch as Tris walks up to the Chasm railing, staring down into the water until Peter walks up behind her, pressing a gun to her head. There is no sound, so you can't hear what they are saying. It also means that Tris has no idea what is going on. I lay a hand on her knee, trying to comfort the both of us as the video continues.

I see Tris turn around to face Peter and the camera. I can see her face clearly, how terrified she looks. She trys to move away from Peter, but he just gets angrier. She kicks his feet out from under him, his gun falling from his hand and sliding across the floor as Tris runs away. She doesn't get far before he picks up the gun and shoots. I hold back tears as her blood splatters everywhere and she falls to the ground. That is when I come around the corner. I had been coming home from the control room, but I didn't expect to find Tris almost dead and Peter grinning at her limp body.

I run at Peter and punch him in the face, knocking the gun out of his hand. I grab it and shoot at him, but he moves at the last second and the bullet lodges itself in his shoulder. He stumbles towards me, trying to punch me, but instead I grab him and lift him over the railing, dropping him into the churning water. Not caring what happened to him, I run over to Tris, scooping her up from the growing pool of blood and running off to the infirmary. I can't help but remember what I was thinking at that time. How much I hated Peter, how I thought I had lost Tris, how I had just killed someone.

I didn't notice everyone staring at me until Max spoke up. "So you were the one who killed Peter."

"I was defending Tris," I reply instantly, tensing up in fear of getting in trouble. I have no idea what my fate will be. There can't be a rule against murdering someone in Dauntless. It happens all the time. Peter tried to murder Tris.

"He didn't do anything to you."

"Am I not allowed to protect my own girlfriend? He almost killed her, and he had attacked her before." I grip the edge of the table firmly, trying to hold in my anger. I guess Tris can sense my feelings, because she places a hand lightly on my wrist, pulling my hand into her lap under the table and rubs it, calming me down.

"We will not punish you for killing him, but if it happens again, you will be factionless," Max replies, cutting off the conversation. I let out a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit. But I still don't know what they will do to Tris.

"Back to Tris. So you are crippled?" he asks, rasing an eye brow at her.

"Not exactly. Like I said, I am only temporarily paralyzed. Over time, I can regain control of my legs, with therapy and exercise. I am already fairly mobile, I can walk for short periods of time, but not much else." She talks with confidence, keeping her head held high. But I can easily tell that she is terrified. She shakily traces a heart shape into my palm with her light touch.

"How long will it take for you to fully recover?" asks a Candor leader.

"I don't know, maybe a few months to a year." There are a few whispers around the room.

"If you are not fit to live in Dauntless, you will have to leave," Max states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. But I will be fit, sometime. Put me through initiation again, if you want. I will get through it, if you just give me some time." she says, insistent. I hope she knows what she is getting herself into.

Everyone starts talking at once, trying to get their opinion in. Max trys to quiet them, shouting over the commotion.

"Will you please wait outside while we discuss this," he tells me. I nod and stand up, pushing Tris out of the room. I place her chair against the wall beside the door and pull a chair up next to her, sitting down in it. I put my head in my hands, sighing as I rub my face.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that they will let me stay?" She sounds so innocent. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her head against my chest.

"There is no way that they can get rid of you now," I answer truthfully. I rub her back for a while, and she traces shapes across my chest. I realize that she is writing the words I love you. I pull away slightly and bring my lips to her ear.

"I love you too." I whisper, and she turns her head, pressing her lips to mine. She puts her hand on my cheek, holding me there. We stay like that for a while, until I hear the door open behind us. I turn around to see Tris's dad staring at us.

"Oh, Beatrice, I just wanted to talk to you before you went back in."

"Sure, Dad," she answers, and he walks over and kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his. I can tell that they were close while she was in Abnegation. I never had a relationship like that with my father.

"Beatrice, I can't believe this happened to you. I hate to see my baby like this. I knew Dauntless would be too dangerous for you." He rubs her hands, tears shining in his eyes. I have never seen an Abnegation show emotion, other than when my father beat me.

"Dad, I love it here. There is nothing wrong with this place. I have great friends, and an amazing boyfriend. I will be fine, someday." She smiles sadly at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, him wrapping his around her waist.

"Beatrice, just remember that your mother and I love you very much, and we would do anything to help you."

"I love you too, Dad. Maybe when I am better, I can come and visit you and Mom," she says, pulling away, but keeping her hands on his arms.

"That would be wonderful. Your mother has been wanting to see you. But now, you really need to talk to the leaders. Good-bye Beatrice," he says, standing back up.

"Bye Dad," she tells him. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of her." He walks back through the door before I can say anything. I push Tris in after him, and back up to the table.

"We have reached the decision of Tris Prior staying in our faction or become factionless. We have decided to let her stay," Max says briskly as Tris grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "But, she will have five months to become completely able again. We will put her the physical part of initiation at the end of the five months, and if she fails, she will become factionless. That is all."

The leaders dismember, walking out or talking among themselves. I turn to Tris, who hasn't moved. She is pail, even more than usual. She grips my hand tightly, her eyes closed.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"Five months? How can I recover that fast?" she says, worried. She buries her face in her hands.

"Tris, I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I guess. At least I get to stay, if only for a few months," she says solemnly. I take her hands in mine, getting her attention.

"Don't talk like that. You are too strong to give up. You will get through this. Now, let's go home, I am sure you are tired," I say, standing up and grabbing the back of her wheel chair.

"Wait, I want to walk. I need to as much as possible," she says, pushing herself out of the chair. I help he stand and fold up the chair so I can pull it behind me. She holds on to my arm firmly as she slowly slides her feet across the floor. I lead her out of the door and down the hallway to our apartment. She starts to speed up, picking her feet up off the ground instead of letting them drag. But I can see the strain on her face, how she is pushing herself a little too hard.

"Tris, I don't think that you should walk anymore. The doctor said not to over exert yourself, because it can cause your brain to not heal properly."

"No, I'm fine. I need to do this," she answers sternly. We continue walking until we get to our apartment. Tris is leaning on me heavily, but she keeps declining help. I hope she doesn't hurt herself. She is pushing herself too hard.

The moment I step into the door, she falls to her knees. I pick her up and hurriedly bring her to our bed. She is breathing hard and shaking vigorously, moaning slightly. I knew she was hiding how she really felt. She needs to just tell me the truth, or she may just end up killing herself.

"Tris, can you hear me? Tris!" I check her pulse, to find that her heart if beating much too fast.

She lets out a blood curdling scream, her body going limp. I start to panic as I scoop her back into my arms, running towards the infirmary as fast as I can without dropping her. I can't believe that this is happening again. I thought that they stopped the seizures when they did the surgery. Is this because she walked for too long? The doctor never specified what would happen if she did.

When I get to the infirmary, I yell for some kind of help. They rush her into the back, with me trailing closely behind. They hook her up to many machines, trying to keep her awake. They bustle around her for a while, but I can't stand to look. I am starting to think about everything I thought while I was waiting for them to finish the operation to get the bullet out of her head.

I get lost in my thoughts until I hear the shrill beep that mean that her heart has stopped beating.

**Hahaha, cliffhanger! I am a bit of a troll, but please don't hate me. I probably won't write anymore chapters in Tobias's POV. PLEASE REVIEW. I really, really, really, really want to know what you think. I actually like when people give me advice on how to make my writing better. I want you to critique me, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
